My New Year With You
by Monnie the Pooh
Summary: Narumi assigned Mikan and Natsume to sing a song at the presentation. Only to find themselves a new year of excitement and confessions. oneshot. Happy New Year!


Hey ya'll! Just want to say Happy New Year to all of you! Hope new adventures comes your way this year! Happy New Year once again and a belated Merry Christmas!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.

Happy New Year, Natsume!

Hope high dreams,  
big promises,  
new joy afresh.  
As the New Year dawns,  
may it bring for you the beginning  
of new brighter tomorrows. Happy New Year!

-Monnie the Pooh

"Don't forget the new year presentation tomorrow at 11pm! And I wish you a happy new year everyone! Class dismissed!" the gay- ish teacher chirped as he twirled around his desk wearing a very frilly pink tutu.

"Hotaru-chan! Wait for me!" our very clumsy Mikan yelled at her bestfriend who ignores her completely.

Mikan was preparing to leave quickly to catch up to Hotaru. While Natsume, obviously dying to get out of the room. The two are now ready to leave but was interrupted by the pitched voice of Narumi.

"Mikan and Natsume can I talk to the both of you for a moment?" he asked as he twirled his way around them.

"What is it Narumi-sensei?" Mikan asked questioningly. As she watch Natsume glaring at the gay- ish teacher.

"Well, to tell you the truth. We hired a band to play tomorrow for the presentation but called us in the last minute that they can't come due to a sudden concert so…" he stopped and played with his fingers thinking what he will say next.

"Let me guess, you want ME and this idiotic polka-dotted girl to sing at the presentation right?" Natsume said coolly while he does his dark infamous glare of his that scare the hell out of the two.

"T-T-That's r-right Natsume-k-kun! The s-school will be g-g-grateful if you sing," he choked at the last word then continued. "At the p-p-presentation!" he stammered as he was answered by another dark glare by Natsume he swiftly hides behind Mikan obviously fearing for his life… and his job.

Natsume shrugged as he remembered there's a meeting in the dangerous ability class today. "Forget about it," he paused then walked coolly to the door. He then glared back at the now traumatic Narumi who hides once more behind Mikan.

"Gaylord teacher." He said emotionlessly. While Narumi looks like he was knocked by a giant boulder who now lays unconscious on the floor.

"Narumi-sensei? Narumi-sensei!" Mikan held the unconscious teacher by the shoulders and began moving back and forth with rapid speed. She then stared back at Natsume who scowled at him angrily.

"Don't worry Narumi-sensei! We'll participate at the presentation! And don't worry about Natsume, I'll convince him to do it ne?" she whispered softly at Narumi's ear as he was miraculously back to his feet and was hugging Mikan tightly with pure joy.

"Oh Mikan-chan! Thank you! You truly are an angel in my life!" he cried waterfalls and continued to bear hug the now purple faced Mikan. While a jealous fire user watch the two.

"Tch. Your on yourself polka." He scoffed then turned to walk away.

"Natsume? Ah! Narumi-sensei let me go! Your suffocating me!" she told him while she struggles to break free from his death trap.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Well then, I expect a great performance tomorrow! And do convince Natsume." He bid farewell then hopped to the faculty room while singing a ridiculous song.

"Oh that's right!" she suddenly ran through the doors then searched a missing Natsume. "Hmmm, maybe he left. Oh well, I'll just visit him later to tell him about this!" she smiled as she thought about his reaction. She chuckled as she gathered her things and left the room and thinks a plan to convince Natsume.

--x—

Knock, knock. The knock echoed through the empty hallways. Mikan stared at the front door of the fir user and was gulping ferociously, still thinking of what will she say to him. What will his reaction will be? Will he be mad? What song will we write?

She shook her head and was going to knock once more but was surprised when it was opened by… a god?

There stood a half-naked Natsume with a towel rubbing his damp hair and only a towel on his waist. His whole body is still wet and the way his bare well tanned chest was exposed to the now petrified Mikan. She blushed a red as a tomato and keeps staring at his godly figure. Then she screamed.

"Oi polka! Don't scream you idiot! You'll wake the whole academy up!" he ranted then pulled her inside his room. He couldn't think of anything to make her shut up so he planted his mouth to her.

Mikan was surprised by the sudden action. She wanted it to stop but couldn't. Then she responded to his kiss unconsciously. His kiss was soft and gentle that she melted in it. She closed her eyes then started to relax in the kiss.

As Natsume noticed she started to relax, he pulled away then stared at her lips that are still puckered and her eyes still closed like she was still kissing him.

"You like it don't you polka? Do you want me to do it again?" he asked while he's smirk widened more. Mikan opened her eyes then blushed at the question.

"I would never you jerk!" she shouted embarrassed by it and the kiss they shared. She then tried to hit him with weak punches which Natsume avoided effortlessly.

"And please! Get dressed you perverted jerk! My eyes are burning in here! It burns!" she ranted then covered her both of her eyes while running like a maniac around his special star room.

He didn't argue and just realized he was half-naked. He then went to his closet not caring about the running manic in his room. He then dressed in his military printed sweats then returned to Mikan. Who then hits her with a large hammer from god-knows-where.

"Anyway polka what are you doing here? Are you stalking me?" he asked then holds the wooden hammer above the crying Mikan. "Answer now or I'll hit you 10 times more stronger that." He said coldly while impatiently waiting for her answer.

Mikan, who recovers from the shock, answered him. "I came 'cause I want you to sing with me in the presentation!" she quickly said then waited for his reaction. She receives a sigh then he seated swiftly in his wooden study table with another chair by the side of it.

"If I argue with you, it will last forever and I will not receive any sleep. If I do want any sleep I must do what you want me to do correct?" he coolly said then smirked at her direction. Who then points her to the other seat.

Mikan could not believe it but was glad it didn't turn to any burning in the hair and stuff. "So Natsume what WILL we sing tomorrow?" she asked as she blushed thinking about what happened earlier.

"How should I know idiot? I DON'T sing and I don't listen to music." He scoffed while he grabs a nearby manga comic on his left side then began reading.

"Well do you play any instruments?"

"I play the piano and the guitar before I was sent her if that's what you're thinking." He replied dully while he rested his elbow on the table and rested his head on his hand.

"That's great! We can do a song that involves a piano! I've already picked a song earlier and I know they'll love it and you will too!" she told him cheerfully while she rummaged through her shoulder bag.

"Wait, how can you pick a song earlier while I wasn't even agreeing to it at that time?" he asked questioningly and stared at her with crimson eyes filled with curiousity.

"Well, honestly I really do think that you'll agree to this even when you said you'll not do it. So you see… ahehehe." She laughed nervously and rubbed her head while she receives a sharp glare from the fire user.

"Ok let's get this done. This is a duet right? I'm sure that your tiny brain will function in this easy piece." He teased as he grabbed the piece away from Mikan. She was about to protest but was cut off by an angelic voice that came from Natsume. (The piece they are going to sing is Way Back into love)

She was consumed by it then closed her eyes to feel the wonderful vocals of the one singing. She then sang the parts she was assigned to. The result was absolutely brilliant.

Natsume took a quick peek at Mikan who was still singing with purity and happiness in her voice. His face was painted by a rare smile that he hardly let anyone see except this polka dotted girl. He then followed it with a piano nearby his study table which was a gift from the academy. The rest of the evening was filled with music and laughter.

--x—

"Okay everybody! Are you ready for the next performance?" the announcer shouted while a loud roar cam from the students of the academy. Obviously Mikan and Natsume are next to perform and both of them were so nervous but didn't show it to each other.

"Okay everybody! This is what you have waited for! Presenting the dynamic duo: Sakura Mikan and Hyuuga Natsume!" it was followed by a large screaming of fangirls of Natsume while the other half (the boys) roared loudly for Mikan (she grew quite popular through some reasons).

"Hey are you ready for this Natsume?" she asked him, trembling as the curtains slowly goes up for them to be seen.

"Sure I am. What do you think of me a coward?' he replied. Typical. But she does not know that he too was trembling.

As the lights slowly lit their faces they held their hands together and prayed for what is going to happen.

They were greeted by a loud roar from the students. Natsume was seated at the piano then with Mikan singing beside him with a mike in hand. And as the piano played they began to sing.

(Natsume)

I've been living with a shadow overhead  
I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed  
I've been lonely for so long  
Trapped in the past  
I just can't seem to move on

(Mikan)  
I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away  
Just in case I ever need them again someday  
I've been setting aside time  
To clear a little space in the corners of my mind

(Both)  
All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
Oh oh oh

(Mikan)  
I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine  
I've been searching but I just don't see the signs  
I know that it's out there  
There's got to be something for my soul somewhere

(Natsume)  
I've been looking for someone to shed some light  
Not somebody just to get me through the night  
I could use some direction  
And I'm open to your suggestions

(Both)  
All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
And if I open my heart again  
I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end

Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh

(Mikan)  
There are moments when I don't know if it's real  
Or if anybody feels the way I feel  
I need inspiration  
Not just another negotiation

(Both)  
All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
And if I open my heart to you  
I'm hoping you'll show me what to do  
And if you help me to start again  
You know that I'll be there for you in the end  
(Both)

Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh

By the end of the song a roar of applause greeted them and the both of them feel gladness and joy inside of them. Mikan stared back at Natsume and a wide smile was shown to him. That smile that he loved so much.

--x—

"Now it's time for the countdown! Are you ready? Here it is!" the announcer shouted as everybody gathered around and happily shouted the countdown.

Meanwhile…

"Natsume? Natsume are you there?" Mikan whispered as she search through the bushes of the Northern Forest. There she saw a wary looking Natsume leaning against a tree.

"Natsume there you are! I was looking every where for you!" she ran to him then held his hands between hers. He was surprised by her presence then stood still against the tree.

"I just want to thank you for singing with me and not abandoning me there! And I was so happy no, glad that you sang together with me! I'm really grateful for that! Thank you so much!"

Natsume was surprised by this and hid his face beneath his bangs to cover his blush. Shall I confess now? Or will I wait forever? He thought then heard the loud voices of the students shouting the new year countdown. Guess this is my only chance.

"10!"

"Mikan." Natsume said seriously as his hands finds its way to her waist, he then pulls her closer.

"9!"

"Natsume? What's wrong? Natsume?" Mikan asked as she blushed by the way he spoke her name.

"8!"

"I… I…" he paused then he stares to Mikan with those crimson eyes she loved most.

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

"Natsume?" she asked once more as she held his face between her feeble hands.

"4!"

"I! Oh! Forget about it!" he ranted.

"3!"

"Natsu—" she was cut off by something warm in her lips.

"2!"

That's when she realized that Natsume was kissing her. She didn't have any more hesitation this time and kissed back. Her arms snaked around his neck. And they kissed more passionately.

"1! Happy New Year!"

In that same time the two of them are illuminated by colorful fireworks that spread wide throughout the night sky. The kiss they shared lasted a while that left them breathless.

"I almost forgot. Happy Birthday, Happy New year and I love you, you idiot."

That was a long one! Hope you like it! Happy New Year!


End file.
